


Blind Spot

by Delicate_Doll



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, Or just plain confusion, Quadrant Confusion, blood mention, dubious law practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delicate_Doll/pseuds/Delicate_Doll
Summary: It's feelings based





	1. The start

This is...unfortunate. The whole situation is extremely awkward, unnecessary, humiliating-...unfortunate. You hardly consider it your fault, and yet here you are, stranded on a bench in the courthouse, regretting it anyhow. Life is just awful like that.

You do not have an anger problem. You work every day to be patient with others, amicable and easy to work with, and you know what? You do well. Very well. But little things have a habit of getting under your skin, such as three days ago, when you may or may not have let that little thing make a scene in the communal bookhive. Just one more reason to not go, and you had been content to let the incident slip away, but charges were being pressed. Thus, the courthouse.

You live less than two miles from the courthouse, and when you first set off in this evening, you reasoned with yourself simply going down and getting a legislacerator would be easier than the mass of paperwork and calls you'd have to slog through at home, but now, being here, you have doubts. Maybe you expected sort of a reception area, maybe you expected to be approached, but there are neither, and you're left stumbling around. Everyone here seems to know exactly what to do and where to go, teals dodging and weaving quickly around one another in a rush to be...somewhere. And that route to somewhere certainly doesn't include stopping to chat with a random indigo.

You can’t just… snag someone, that's rude and awkward, and you're actively trying not to be rude or awkward, so you slink off to a free bench in hopes maybe some of the rush will die down.

You spend the better part of thirty minutes just sitting there, looking over the grand hall in almost fear, trying to think of what to do. It does eventually settle down a little, trolls filing in a room you think you recognize as a lecture hall, but it leaves the hallway no less brisk. You’ve played out the snagging someone idea a few times in your head, and once again decide it wouldn't be worth it. Pulling aside a random teal and asking them about a personal legislacerator was bound to get them to recommend themselves, and truthfully? You’d probably agree, regardless of skill. You're not exactly sure how to measure prowess here, but you know you need someone halfway decent at least.

Perhaps you could-

“Are you lost, sir?” You nearly jump out of your skin, whipping to look at whoever spoke beside you- only to have to look down. There’s a teal sitting close (how you missed his approach, or him settling next to you is a mystery), petite and smiling at you. You like his demeanor, helpful and well put together, and you especially like the smile.

“Close enough, though I hope it wasn’t obvious on first glance. Lost implies a destination in mind, path gone askew when in this situation there’s a ...general. Place in mind I suppose I’d like to reach, but it’s hardly physical.” He just blinks his one visible eye at you, tilting his head slightly, which you take as a motion to continue. You also happen to like good listeners. “Apologies, my name is Galekh Xigisi, it’s a pleasure. Yesterday I received a subpoena for this Saturday and… I'm not sure the complexities of it, exactly, so I thought hiring someone might be prudent. Unfortunately, I overestimated my own competence in even finding someone competent- silly no? I’m unsure if you could-...”

Wow. Not a lot can stop you cold, but when you glanced back down at him, his (sweet; charming) smile has morphed into a grin, and you’re maybe? A little uncomfortable? It’s still pretty, absolutely, but about 100% sharper, and it doesn’t quite hit his eyes. You feel like you’re under a microscope with it pointed your way. When he offers his hand to shake, you take it immediately on reflex, still dumbfoundedly staring at him.

“Tagora Gorjek, personal legislacerator. Mr. Xigisi, I believe we currently have the divine opportunity of working together, as I’d very much like to help you get through this little nuisance of yours.”

You open your mouth- then close it. You’ve since pulled your hand back, and it rests in your lap. Good, that’s good. Except - right okay it's your turn to say something, say something smart-

“I -well- what are your qualifications” - good enough.

He just grins all the wider

“I’m a defense legislacerator, and have been since the beginning of my work here. Not only is it my specialty, but my lone role. Enforcement would never work for someone of my mindset-” Rather his stature “- and prosecution has never held my interest. Most anyone you'll find here takes all three, in an attempt to round themselves. Now, as an intellectual, I’m sure you realize while having multiple skills can, in fact, make a dangerous opponent, but in setting such as a courtroom often only one is utilized at a time. My decision to hone only one guarantees you’ll be getting the very best of the best, and you deserve no less.”

You can't think of a time when you'd ever need an enforcer. Charges are being filed against you- hardly need a prosecutor. You need a good defense- and you do know for a fact most legeslacorators multiclass, and his logic is sound- but. Perhaps you need a clearer head before making any big decisions-

“Naturally, we can hardly finalize anything now, so I’ll leave you with my contact information and office address to work out the details later hm? Saturday is fast approaching, and of course, I’d like to review the case beforehand so do make an appointment quick won’t you.”

Just like that, he has your hand again, shaking it firmly, but he leans in slightly when you move to let go, honey practically dripping off him next time he speaks

“ I look forward to working with you sir.”

And then he’s gone, leaving you with a bill in your hand and staring after him.

Your name is Galekh Xigisi, and you have the distinct feeling you might have a blind spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +200 blind aid fee  
> +100 introductory fee  
> +150 credential review  
> +300 postponed agreement  
> +50 business card rental  
> +90 total conversation fee


	2. Let's get to work

Despite his warning, you put off a meeting until Friday. It's not like you _wanted_ everything to be last minute, but after returning home you decided to just not think of him for a while, let your head clear, and that while just sort of...extended. There's no harm done if Tagora is as proficient as he claims and if he's not... If he's not you'll be the one getting screwed over. Dammit. It'll be a slip in his reputation surely, but you hardly think he'll shed a tear over one lost case.

  
He's not the only option, you know that logically if you went back to the courthouse with intent you'd surely find someone, but then there's the issue of plain not wanting to. You have a legislacerator, he's small and pricy and can _probably_ handle the situation you've accidentally made much more difficult. You may not have necessarily agreed to hire him, but you like him more than the idea of going back to the courthouse and finding someone else- that counts for something right? He can handle it.

...

Except you have to tell him he needs to be handling it. Groan.

Since having to wrestle your father to get his business card back (Should have known better than to leave it on the coffee table), you've kept the little card pinned to the bulletin board above your recoupracoon, high and safe. Looking over it now you have your doubts about the high and safe parts. It's been gently chewed, but that much you were aware of when it went up, but now it's speckled with light green, making large chunks of it unreadable. Slightly _longer_ groan, you need to rethink the location of your bulletin board, now actually looking you can see the green specks on most all the photos and drawings you had hung on the lower part of the board. Fantastic.

You unhook it, and are hit with the realization this could probably wait a few hours, and put it back. As you're exiting you end up spinning on your heel, deciding no, it really can't wait you put things up there to cherish, and simply cannot stand by now that you know they are being damaged. You collect it again and waste almost a full hour trying to find an adequate place to put it. Your stalling is only hurting yourself, you realize that, but you also realize the bulletin board looks much better in the study anyway, so it's not really wasted time now is it. ( It is. You know it is.)

Time to pull it together Xigisi. You collect the business card once more, giving it a look over. His name is legible at least, scrawled large and elegant across the top, but the rest is... unfortunate. You catch bits and pieces of a mobile number, and what you think might've been his office location within the courthouse. You mourn until you read the fine print, and are presented with a secondary location. Though it too is speckled and bleached, your palmhusk recognizes and fills in the missing letters, giving you your route to a midtier neighborhood. Mixed success is still sweet on the tongue.

Safetys sake drives you to the courthouse website to confirm that yes, standard legeslacerators should be off by now. Assured, you begin to collect your things.

You pack what papers you think you'll need, then several you think you _might_ need, and after that, the few you doubt will be utilized. To be perfectly frank you don't really know what you'll need, but better to have without need than to need and be without after all. This is what getting good and proper representation would do, will do, help you sort out all this unnecessary and get right to business.

Despite a few glitches on your palmhusk (which you'll deal with later), everything is smooth sailing, and you arrive in the neighborhood in good time. Each hive is neat and clean, with simple architecture that fluctuates and flows differently with each one you pass. You'd like to sketch out a few that are particularly interesting, but you know it won't serve you well. If you want any hope of arriving home before sunrise, you need to keep moving.

His hive matches the neighborhood well enough that you have to triple check the address before you're comfortable enough to approach, then knock on the door. While you do hear a slight shift behind the door, it remains firmly closed. You try again, though too much the same result. Hm. Why list a secondary address if, while away from the primary, you have no intention of residing there? Granted, he mentioned an appointment would be necessary, but still. It's unprofessional. 

You turn to find him on the sidewalk, staring at you across the lawnring. Ah. Might have just been running a bit behind then, as you are. He appears more or less the same as when you saw him last, sleek and put together with the addition of a messenger bag, though his expression is... a mixture of surprise and _disdain_ you weren't expecting, or have previously encountered for that matter. You blink at him and he blinks back, rooted to the spot. Is he really just going to stand there or..? 

Apparently, yes. After about a minute you break and slink over to him, cutting through the grass. "Mr. Gorjek, I was just beginning to think you weren't at home.", you start " I'd like to begin discussing my case if you're ready and willing. I understand this is short notice but-"

He raises his hand, speaking over you. Rude. "It's not a problem at _all_ Mr. Xigisi, and first let me apologize for having you wait, normally I disclose the need for an appointment on the first meeting, but it must have slipped through the cracks. _My bad._ " he smiles at you then, sharp and wide, and you have about a split second to feel a tad guilty before he's leading you back up to the hive, on a stone path you'd previously neglected. "We can get our contract up and legal within the hour- I think I have one pre-written that will suit you just fine, and that leaves another hour to actually review the case. You did say the subpoena was for _this_ Saturday no?" he asks as he ushers you inside to a very... _chrome_ living area.

"Regrettably, yes, though I would like to reiterate, the short notice was not intentional." You don't appreciate having your nose rubbed in a mistake, and you let it show in your tone just a touch. He needs to stop. Sort of why the whole case is more than a little humiliating for you, it's far more appealing to just sweep the whole matter under the rug- but alas. Here you are. He hums at you slightly, leading you over to an office area and motioning for you to sit, which you do after only a moment's hesitation. 

"Intentional or not, sir, it puts us at a disadvantage" He starts, not having yet sat down himself as he sorts through a filing cabinet "as a level 4 legeslacerator in training I am permitted to take on however many cases I so please a sweep, so long as I keep my attendance and numbers up. What I am _not_ permitted to do, however," here he closes the cabinet with a snap, now holding a stack of papers "is file a new case after standard working hours without a 48 hour waiting period for review, to ensure I'm not making dirty deals when my superiors aren't there to stop me. So. I can't take you on. Not today, and - what time was your summons for?" 

Eyes wide, and head not quite caught up with what's happening you stammer out "Nine pm". Apparently, you're a comic, as Tagora starts laughing almost before you've finished speaking, sitting down and crossing his legs. He keeps on for a few moments, and even when he trails off he's grinning at you like troll-Christmas came early. 

"I can't help you tonight _or_ tomorrow, you're the first case of the day. Hardly enough time for me to work my magic, _sir,_ or even get the proper paperwork filed and approved." Things are clicking, and you do _not_ appreciate it. Or his tone. Or his smug ass face, or the fact you don't even know what he's even smug over. Surely this is a bad thing for him as well- not getting a case? You accept your own fault in the matter, you lagged far too long and now there's an extremely strong chance you won't be getting representation, but there is no need for...whatever the hell he's doing now.

Frustrated, you stand, flashing your fangs at him. "Then why, pray tell, are you still wasting my time Gorjek." _That_ got his attention, ears snapping back and eyes going wide and startled- his whole body seeming to nervously flinch back, but you only win for a couple of seconds before he recovers. The smile snaps back, and he quickly rises as well, trying to alleviate some of your height on him. 

"There's no need to get excited sir, you didn't allow me to fully explain your situation-" He seemed in no rush to do so earlier, and you narrow your eyes slightly, making him twitch back again. " If you'd sit we can continue, sir." You look him over again, but do sit back down, arms crossed. 

He seems to catch the unsaid 'make it quick' as he sits, and hurriedly collects the papers, now on the floor. He mutters something to himself as he does so, taking a breath, and when he straightens back out it's like nothing ever happened.

"Now, as I said before, as of right now there is nothing I can do for you." He starts, eyeing you carefully "But, I'd love to help you. And legislacerators privately hired and retained can file a new case any time they please, night or day. My only suggestion for you would be to hire myself as your personal legislacerator, that way I can get all this nasty business sorted through before your case tomorrow evening, then represent you. It would cut back hassle for me and overall expense for you... in the long run of course."

"You can represent me tomorrow?"

"Yes sir."

"And you can get all the technicalities handled tonight?"

"Mhm," he nods, placing the stack of papers on the table between you and pushing them over. The smile has dropped, and while every emotion seems fake on him, he looks genuine. More or less. " And from here until conscription we needn't go through this process again to have me represent you. There's a large upfront payment but the hourly fee goes down 40%, really is quite the deal"

You look at the contract. Then to him. Then back at the contract. 

"I have no intention of getting into any more legal trouble, this was a one-time accident." He looks flatly at you, making a face. "What? I'm serious there will be no more-"

"You got into a yelling match with a librarian Galekh, I believe it's in your best interest to keep me handy. Just in case of another little... _accident."_ You can feel yourself getting blue in the face- you hadn't realized he already knew the intimates of your case. You suppose it would be public record but- ah. wow. You sigh and take his offered pen. It probably is for the best you reason to yourself, signing your name. 

He claps his hands once, saying something about getting the two of you something to drink while you sort out the details, and you nod along, sort of in your own head. Okay. You have a personal legislacerator. Didn't mean to get one, but here you are. Will you commit embarrassing misdemeanors more often now that you have a safety net? Is that how that works? Maybe? you hope not, but then things have been going a little crazy lately anyway so-

Something warm presses into your hand, and you startle a little, but it's only Tagora handing you...tea? It smells like a flowery mess, but more or less looks like tea. He sits down across from you again, nursing his own cup.

"Now, before we really dig in, is there anything you'd like to ask me? Regarding the contract or how things will proceed from here?" He asks, sipping his drink.

".... You mentioned there is an upfront fee? I'd like an estimate for now, money is no concern, but I'd know what to expect on the final tab" You're feeling sluggish, but alas, there are things to be handled. 

"Of course sir, and I'd first like to set you straight, there will be no final tab. This is an ongoing contract, and you'll receive at the very least a resting bill every wipe or so even if nothing happens in the courthouse." You nod along, tuning in and out. Is this actually a herbal blend? You take a sip as he continues. "And as for the upfront charge, my best guess based on our current chemistry and how I believe things will go tomorrow... 8,000. As a minimum." 

You choke on your disgusting floral tea. " _Excuse me?"_

 _"_ Mr. Xigisi don't be dramatic, you've already agreed." He nods to the contract, and the black ink you signed your name in seems exceptionally bold. "Besides, I'm a _luxury"_

Your name is Galekh Xigisi, and your blind spot is _exceptionally_ annoying. 


	3. Something There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's trial time everybody! Everyone loves trial time right? The thrills, the romance, and of course, annoying the one person in the room whos contractually obligated to help you.

You wake up slow the next evening, attached to your dream. You _don't_ have to go back to the courthouse tonight, you _didn't_ knock a 0 off your bank account yesterday, and you definitely didn't hold his hand for an extended amount of time when you forgot a handshake goodbye was not meant to last more than five seconds. Or ten seconds. You pushed the limit at 15, and you're more than content to never re-emerge from the slime because of it. You'll just live here now, it's foolproof.

Your lusus trots in ten minutes after your ingenious plan starts, bleating worriedly at the recoopracoon. You've never woken up late before, no doubt he's concerned. Maybe moreso about the alarm that's still ringing out, but you'd rather believe the former. After a few more minutes of internal debate and several whines later you sling an arm over the side, hoisting yourself up.

"Stop- Stop it I've got- shush it's fine- dad-" It takes longer than you'd like to admit to figure out how to shut your clock off, in the end having to unplug the damn thing. It's dying action was to flash you the time, 8:00. You're behind.

The hardest part of your routine was just getting out of the slime, but once you get through that the rests a breeze. A shower takes 10 minutes, personal hygiene 5, dressing an additional 5 with another 20 sitting at your desk running over your choices. Is a first edition worth this? Is anything worth this? Being this unsure is nervewracking, and you're not sure if you can survive. You continue to contemplate on the matter as you walk to the courthouse, and arrive promptly at 8:55, feeling quite good about yourself. Timeliness at least is a comfort, and you spend a relaxed few minutes looking for your assigned courtroom, confident you'll find your legislacerator waiting. 

" _Galekh Xigisi!_ " 

Or he could find you. 

He has an _aggressive_ way of finding, as you turn to the direction the shout come from you catch several other teals shoved out of his way. That's. That's something- though you don't get to think on what exactly it is before you get yanked down to level with his face by your tie. "Mr. Gorjek I was just-"

" _Shut it!_ Is tardiness chronic? Because this is _twice_ Xigisi, you've tied my hands yet again before the first date and I'm sick of it- _come on_ \- idiot- I can't believe- this is going to cost you _big-_ " You're being lead down the hallway by your tie as he goes on, apparently upset with you? You're here on time- early even by a small degree; what's so horrible? You ask when he stops the two of you, releasing his hold on you to straighten you back out, smoothing your lapels and brushing off non-existent dirt. 

" _Tagora,_ you're being unreasonable I was here 5 minutes early, I thought you would want to have a brief discussion beforehand so I gave us a bit of-"

"No! Stop- Stop talking-" here he drops to a low whisper, taking a quick break to flash a smile to a passing teal "The brief discussion was meant to be at the bare minimum 30 minutes long since you insisted on showing up at my hive at the crack of dawn yesterday Galekh; I thought you would have had that much sense at least. Chest out, head up. Higher. I said _higher_ ". He adjusts you to his liking, though thankfully keeps his touch light. "It's expected of the defensive team to arrive a few minutes early to give the defendant a quick rundown on procedure, we'll get them again in a few minutes anyway but it's far more general."

You nod, unsure if you should take your head down from its new position to look when he speaks. You've already managed to mess up and the case hasn't even begun; perhaps an omen? Tagora keeps on trying to fit an hour of information in the last remaining minute you have in (relative) private, eye on his watch and mouth running a mile a second, but your focus has since shifted. Could you be self-sabotaging? You put off finding a legislacerator until literally the last possible week, the incident happening almost a perigree now, and when one showed interest you didn't contact him until the last possible day, then proceeded to show up at the last second. What exactly is the problem here? Clearly somethings stopping you from handling this like an adult (despite the fact you haven't yet molted) but what? The whole process is embarrassing, sure but you're no coward, surely- 

"Mr. Xigisi? It's time." Psychoanalysis time will just have to come later then. Deep breath.

He checks his watch one more time, puts on a winning smile, and holds open the door for you. Stepping in is surreal, in all the wrong ways. The courtroom itself is much smaller than expected, the high ceiling and regal molding the same as the rest of the building, though saying it's cramped is an understatement. There are only a few trolls in the gallery, and only a handful of them glance to you, but their eyes mixed with the stale air do nothing to settle your nerves.

Tagora, for some reason, does. He strides in after your through the door, head tipped high and back ruler-straight as he moves to the leftmost council table, taking his seat on the inner side. As you quickly follow after you remember to straighten out too, shoulders back- chest out- and your head high as you sit next to him. You glance down in time to see him look away, a smirk making his sharp features sharper. This could be fun after all. 

_________

This is the least fun thing to do on the planet, and you're dismayed to find after two hours you haven't even hit the halfway point yet. This is it for you. You're going to die here.

Tagora is currently on the floor, and the whole and honest truth is you stopped understanding him long ago. The legislacerator representing the libraries interests held your attention for a little while (the young man looks mear days away from conscription) until he opened his mouth- as if revealing your wrongdoing to some 20 other trolls wasn't enough- it spilled out from his mouth in a painful _monotone._ Anything and everything sounds bad in monotone, but when he and Tagora started shooting numbers and dates at one another- laws passed, amendments made and sections of the official handbook you wanted to check out. 

Half the reason you're still awake you attribute to Tagoras painful choice of seating. As he settled himself on the inner portion, you have to stand to let him up each time he needs on the floor. Despite you giving him ample room each time, he manages to step on one, if not both feet without so much as a glance back to your cringe. You can feel it though, in his eyes or his grin as he sits back down - maybe both? He knows very well what he's doing. And it seems to extend to the courtroom as well, while you have a hard time keeping up he seems as confident as when you first entered, and that in turn keeps you relaxed. At least until-

"- and though I'd like to make myself clear, while my client is at fault here no doubt, the severity of the offense should be looked into with a more cynical eye, a more realistic eye when discussing punishment. Some little nobody librarian was a little upset after her shift because a big bad indigo raised his voice slightly- she tells her superior some stretched out, over-exaggerated story and he files an official complaint. This isn't worth your time, or anyones really in my humble opinion your honor. My client is under considerable stress dealing with this _inconvenience_ of a case, a punishment all it's own; up against a _B average_ student who doesn't have enough court hours to graduate-" the prosecution growls, low and threatening, and Tagora smiles all the wider, light hand on his own chest as he continues "-all I'm asking for here is a little situational awareness. The only reason we're all here is to further Mr. Reelens own career, and if I remember correctly was it not _he_ that went digging through the bookhives complaint folder like an overgrown wriggler in a cookie j-"

His head whips to the side and you hear a breaking of glass, though it takes a second to register. The opposing teal ( Reelen?) is standing behind his table now, swearing up a storm. The gavel bangs loud and clear several times, though the judge seems reluctant to call order (she happened to look quite fine with letting the drama play out, but apparently drew the line at physicality). 

" _Sit down Reelen,_ you're making a fool of yourself. Gorjek, slander, keep it up and see what happens. The nature of this case is understood- though I personally feel your time would be better spent defending your client rather than dragging the prosecution. That being said, are you all right?" She rests her chin in one hand, peering down at him with no real interest behind the words. Is it a procedure to check on him or something?

Tagora straightens up when addressed, head low and hand clamped over his temple, but nods respectfully. "Better than Mr. Reelens paperweight at least.." here he nods to the glass on the floor. Ah. So that's what it had been.... is he holding his hand there because he's seriously hurt or is he playing it up for the judge? 

"Good enough. I'd like to call a brief recess here, no more than 10 minutes so both sides can collect themselves and I can have a moment of air. You two-" she gestures to the two teals on the floor "Decide amongst yourselves who takes the lead when we resume, you may use my chambers for it but please. _Please_ mind the glass cabinet. It's new." Tagora opens his mouth, perhaps to protest, but the gavel clacks before he can manage, and people begin rising, stretching and starting to meander out. 

You rise as well, needing to have a chat with Tagora. His little spiel had been impressive, though you're not overly fond of the 'though my client is in fact at fault' business. He's here to convince them you're innocent. You're not, you know that and he definitely knows that, but that's not the point of court now is it. Before you can do so much as step out from behind the bench he's pushing you back down into your seat, popping his neck.

"Mr. Xigisi you've been a doll throughout this whole thing- _stay_ -" why is he talking to you like a wriggler. Or a barkbeast. You don't know what exactly he's going for "and I need you to sit still for just a few minutes more while I handle the toss. I'll be just in that back room, no wandering while I'm gone do you understand? No talking to strangers and no wandering can you do that for me? Hm?" The other legislacerator clears his throat, waiting by a door to one of the back rooms, and Tagora moves to him- calling over his shoulder "Good boy- _stay_ -I'm serious Galekh"

....

You're going to kill him. 

Or at least think about it as you sit there, pinching the bridge of your nose. What did you do to deserve this? What did you do to deserve _him_? Yelling a little in a public place surely couldn't have warranted this. You start to hear muffled yells and thuds coming from the room the two of them slipped in, but you're hardly concerned, too in your own head at the moment. You still need to have a serious word with him. What happens if you lose? Why haven't you asked that before? Why was that not the _first_ thing you asked? There's a loud crash from the room, the sound of shattering glass. The judge puts her face in her hands. You know this is hardly anything cull worthy, but you're anxious all the same. 

The what-ifs continue to pile on until the back door opens again about five minutes later and the two lawyers step out, the state of them shocking you out of you worry. The prosecution walks in with an awkward sort of limp, holding a hand to his neck, Tagora close behind with a busted lip dripping down his chin and a bruising eye. That's. What just happened? Exactly? 

The two each go to their sides of the floor respectfully, and it's Tagora who clears his throat first, grinning over at the other side while he addresses the judge

"It is with deep regret I inform you Reelen was unable to hold himself steady at the price of your china cabinet, and naturally has generously offered to reimburse you for the damage. It was also decided-" 

"It was also decided that _I_ will be leading when we resume, while Mr. Gorjek made some reasonable arguments-" he winced slightly as he removes his hand from his neck, showing a nasty bitemark "It was agreed since I hold seniority it was only fitting. Thank you."

Tagora soured significantly when interrupted, then further as Reelen spoke, visible eye narrow and face bitter as he wipes the blood off his chin. While you, somewhere in the back of your mind, hardly think any physical dispute should be used to decide matters in a court of law (not just because the prosecution has at least 50 pounds in muscle alone on the defense, and several inches at that- it's just uncivilized. That's it.), you can't take your eyes off your legislacerator. You don't know what it is exactly, but. Wow. The look in his eye, the blood on his chin -and stained on his teeth _holy shit,_ youcan just barely see it as his upper lip twitches up into an almost snarl- or the way he's holding himself maybe? Like he wants to go right back into that room and try again it's all very-

He looks over to you, slow and out of the corner of his eye but that's as far as you're willing to fall from grace- your face _has_ to be blue as you stand, quickly leaving the room. The judge said 10 minutes, you have time for a bathroom break.

Except you don't know where the bathrooms are in the maze-like architecture of the courthouse, so you have to end up settling for a sorta empty hallway, face hot and in your hands. He cost you almost 10,000 dollars last night, today's bill is probably in the thousands already and will continue to cost you until you're shipped off the planet. That's your problem, you knew he was expensive when you signed on. He also just so happens to be gorgeous, but that too is your problem. You. You suppose you knew that when you signed on as well. Get it together Xigisi. 

A few deep breaths more, and a quick check into a window to confirm you're no longer blue in the face, you return to your assigned courtroom. Tagora is waiting in his seat working a travel brush through his hair, the prosecution and judge both idly on their phones. Nothing is wrong, you're fine. You take your seat next to him, looking ahead. You'll forgo the discussion you wanted earlier, not sure its worth it now. You'll both just sit here, quietly, until the case starts back up in a little over a minute.

"Want to tell me why you ran out of here like a scolded wriggler?" He doesn't even look over to you. 

There's no good thing to say, or at least you can't think of anything, so you settle for a curt "No." That'll show him.

From the corner of your eye, you can see him frown (pout? Is that what that is?) slightly, looking over to you. Is it actually showing him? You can't help the smile that tugs at your lips ever so slightly, then can't help the soft, then bright smile that comes after it, and? Suddenly you're laughing quietly into your hand, trying to not look at him. He faces the front, smiling softly himself, and kicks you in the shin when he crosses his legs, which only gets you laughing more. You don't know why- your leg is stinging and you can feel your face getting hot again, but for some reason you don't care this round, and it gets him to turn away, shoulders shaking softly. You _suck_ at this, but he's laughing too, so at least you two can suck at this together. 

When the gavel bangs and court restarts it take a second to get back to normal, Tagora beats you in that regard, getting a handle on his breathing faster than you would have thought possible and speaking for you as you try and get it together. 

The second half of the trial goes much faster than the first, and much more painfully. You love it. He still steps on you every chance he gets, though now he uncrosses and crosses his legs every few minutes, getting you kicked often and hard. Once, while he was exciting, you jerked your leg slightly in retaliation, aiming to make him stumble as he went on the floor. The victory was sweet for all of two seconds- he did, in fact, stumble- and like you wanted it should have been easy to recover from- except he didn't. You think you saw the split second where he considered it, though ultimately decided on crashing to the ground, taking a large amount of paperwork and files from the prosecution's table with him. He then proceeded to apologize profusely for his little blunder, though took far more time explaining how you have a hard time moving certain parts ("-big but _slow,_ I'm sure you understand-"). Shithead. 

When he sits back down he has the nerve to pet down your arm, flashing that sharp smile your way for what must be the hundredth time tonight. You almost want to swing at him, but force a small smile of your own. Later maybe. 

"Closing statements?" What?

Tagora stands, even and professional. "None ma'am, I've done all I can and my client is content to accept your ruling, thank you" Wait, wait what? It's time? It can't be time the second half just started what's happening- a hand is laid on your shoulder, squeezing softly. Apparently, your thoughts made their way to your face. Tagora addresses you next, though his tone is much softer. "Stand up, you're okay." 

Right. Right. You're going to be fine. You stand, chest tight and stomach rolling. You're okay. The prosecution stands, then the gallery.

"After careful consideration of your case Mr. Xigisi I am filled with a mixture of disappointment in the system and a deep, profound annoyance towards my subordinates. While I do agree with your representative, this case never should have made it this far, the simple fact is we must treat each and every disturbance of the peace as serious. What you've done here Mr. Xigisi is _serious._ I trust you've been banned from that particular branch?"

You look to Tagora, and he nods. " Yes ma'am?"

"Did you even have any intent to ever return regardless?" You look to Tagora again, though she's speaking again before you can get the go-ahead. "Stop that. Did you ever plan to return to the bookhive in question?"

You would sooner die. The idea someone who witnessed you lose your temper might be there again, the idea the same librarian might be there, the idea that your picture might be hung up in a back room with little devil horns scribbled on absolutely mortifies you. "Never, ma'am."

 _"_ You'll be saddled with a fine which you will pay to the district, but I don't believe you're likely to cause a public disturbance again- and as such, this one off incident needn't dirty your permanent record." She then looks to Tagora, though remains silent. So does he. After about ten seconds of that you become awkward, and without looking away Tagora nudges you hard in the ribs when you open your mouth to question. After about a minute he drops his gaze to the table, smiling. The judge huffs slightly. "Tch. Brat. Alright, dismissed." With another knock of the gavel, the case is done- and you're still alive. 

You're alive and you just _won._ Tagoras smiling brightly as he collects the paperwork scattered across the bench, and you. You don't know what to do with yourself- you feel great! You feel great. Once the table no longer looks like a clusterfuck, folders and papers tucked neatly under one arm, Tagora turns to you, holding out a hand. 

"Well done Galekh, the little pathetic bit you did at the end there was just gorgeous, very convincing." You take his hand, holding it a little harder than strictly necessary as you shake it. 

"Much appreciated, though I can hardly take credit for today's outcome Tagora, you were-"

"Gor-gor." he interrupts.

"....excuse me?"

He looks at you like you're an idiot, hand on his hip. "You can call me Gor-gor, all my friends do."

You look him over once, a little baffled by this particular turn of events. No way this kid has friends "...I don't believe you."

He, in turn, laughs, wiggling past you into the aisle, nodding for you to follow "Then you're smarter than you look. You were saying though?" You slip out from behind the defendant's bench, a quite freeing feeling actually, smiling down at him. 

"You were exemplary Gor-gor. I look forward to working with you again. 

_________

Quickly now, be Tagora Gorjek. 

Your name is Tagora Gorjek and you love winning a case. All the little things impossible to describe, all the little things that are relatively easy to describe but won't, everything. Despite tonight's victory, however, you're feeling quite upset with yourself. It's a ritual after every case to review the paperwork before filing it away, and when you open the file after arriving home and plopping down at your desk- you're quite upset to find Xigisis receipt for the night still tucked into the front pocket. 

_Dammit._ The smug son of a bitch had racked up to 3,000 in the first hour, tonight was going to be a major score. He just arrived at your hive yesterday without calling, you don't have his information so there will be no faxing it to him- you lost tonights big fish. _Idiot._

You never forget to bill. To show up to class- once. To apologize- constantly. But never to bill, though you already know why- somewhere deep down. 

Galekh Xigisi is-... distracting. With his strong jaw and awkward idiocy and the _weirdly_ genuine smiles-an enigma all around. With him next to you for four and a half hours it's a wonder you didn't forget your own name. 

Your name is Tagora Gorjek, and you're highly worried you might have a blind spot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long time in the making and thank you so much to everyone who sat through my incomprehensible mumblings, trying to cast an aura of calm as I desperately tried to figure out the last chapter while simultaneously learning to be a functional human being. Tell me if you want more, these two are really fun to write!


End file.
